Boy Band and Ninjas
by Alyssa Hill or Lyssa
Summary: The BTR boys meet Leonardo one night when they get surrounded by purple dragons...what will happen? Will The BTR boys become friends with Leo and his brothers or will they just think that the turtles are freaks...read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people**** this is my first story so please let me know if there are any errors with spelling and I will try to fix them. PM or review and tell me what you think!**

**-LYSSA**

New York

"We love you guys and goodnight!"James yells into his microphone. The guys had just finished playing in Times Square.

"Woo Hoo let's do it again!" Carlos says excitedly as they walk back stage.

"I think that was enough for one day. Why don't we go to a late night movie instead?" Says Logan as he grabs a towel and wipes off the sweat from his face.

"That's a good idea since Gustavo said we have a week off for working so hard." Kendall said. He has been wanting to hang out with the guys all week. You would think he would be doing that a lot but no they had been busy for the last few weeks trying to get there second album finished and doing concerts. The guys schedule consisted of them getting up, going to Rocque Records most of the day, then getting home and going to bed. So this little vacation was something they really needed.

"What movie do you guys want to see?" James asked as they were heading to their dressing rooms.

"What about World War Z?" Carlos said with left over excitement from having an adrenaline rush while being on stage. He's wanted to see it for a few weeks now but couldn't because of being busy with the band. He really hope they say yes.

"I'm fine with that." James smirked at Carlos.

"Me too."

"Then it's settled we'll go and see World War Z," Kendall smiled at his friends. "But first let's change out of these sweaty clothes."

"Yeah." The other guys said in Unison.

**Yay! I finished the first chapter! Sorry if it's short but this is my first Fic ever. Also the turtles are going to come in soon**** So I am really excited!**

**I have a poll on my profile if you want to check it out and if you do please pm me and tell me who you chose because it never shows who voted for anything on a poll and I would really like to know.**

**Anyways Thank you for reading and please review!**

**-Alyssa out**** Bye **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Everybody, I'm sorry it took me a long time to update but I was working on my other story and doing things for school but I'm back now!:) I hope you like this chapter:D**

**Also, there is a new summary for this story: The BTR boys meet Leonardo one night when they get surrounded by purple dragons… what will happen? Will the BTR boys become friends with Leo and his brothers or will they just think the turtles are freaks?**

**If you have any ideas that you want to have in this story then just PM me or review:D**

**A big thanks to Ink Spotz for reviewing last chapter! Lots of Hugs to my Big Time Sister!:D**

**Chapter 2**

**(Leo's POV)**

"LEO…HELP!" Mikey shouted as he ran past me with an angry Raph behind him.

"MIKEY I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Raph shouted angrily

When they ran back towards me, I leaned over from where I was standing in the kitchen, grabbed Mikey's shell and pulled him behind me so that Raph couldn't rip him into pieces.

"Mikey, what the shell did you do this time?" I asked annoyed since this has happened three times in the past week and I'm really sick of it.

"Mikey, here, took my bike for a lil joy ride," Raph said glaring at Mikey who is still behind me, "but that's not the worst part, when I went to go and tune it a few minutes ago I found it in pieces on the warehouse floor!"

"It was an accident, honest." Mickey says.

"So if you don't mind fearless, I would like to get back to killing Mike!" Raph said while stepping closer to me.

"WAIT!" I say putting my hands up stopping Raph from getting any closer. "I will deal with Mikey, you go and get Don so we can head out for patrol."

"Fine." Raph says irritated that he couldn't hurt Mikey but that didn't mean he would stop glaring at him.

"Thank you so much, Leo, I'll never do it again. You're the best brother ever and I learned my lesson so I'm just going to go get ready for patrol now, bye." Mikey says as he starts walking towards his room.

"You know you're not getting out of punishment that easily, Mike." I say while smirking at how he thought he could get out of punishment with no problems.

"Ughhhh…what do I have to do?" He says pouting while walking back to me.

"First off, you have to clean the training room for a month, then clean the bathroom for three weeks, and wake up at five o'clock every morning with me and practice for the next two weeks. Your punishment will start tomorrow"

"Ugghhhh… Alright, Can I still go on patrol?" he asks pleadingly.

"Yes." I say and turn around and see Don and Raph coming towards us. Mickey runs off and grabs his nun chucks. Soon he comes back.

"Let's go." I say and run out the lair with my brothers trailing behind me.

**(Kendall's POV)**

"Kelly set us up with a really nice movie theater." I comment. It was pretty cool and it was huge! We found a comfortable spot and sat in our seats except for Carlos.

"Yeah," Carlos replies excitedly, "I'm going to go get popcorn and corndogs does anyone else want some? Or maybe some candy or drinks?"

"I'll come with you, buddy." James says and stands up from his spot and turns to Logan. "What would you like, Logan?"

"A coke and some Reese's, please." Logan replies.

"And you Kendall?" Carlos asks me.

"Mountain Dew and popcorn."

"Okay, we'll be right back." James says. They walk out and me and Logan just watch the previews.

**(Leo's POV)**

I hear only my feet hit the tops of the buildings. I love doing this every night and it never gets old. I smile to myself.

I sent my brothers home for the night since we have been out for hours. I really just wanted to be alone for a while. Can you blame me? It's hard being the older brother and the one responsible for them. So I think I deserve this.

I decide to stop on top of the movie theater. Man, I would love to go to the movie theater and not be attacked for being a mutant and even get to talk to humans. But I know that's not going to happen.

Maybe I can sneak in to the movie theater and see a movie? Why not?

I manage to get into the building through the roof without anyone seeing me. Before I got in though I looked to see what movies were playing. I chose World War Z. It looked pretty good in the commercials when I was at home and Raph was flipping T.V channels.

In this theater they have rafters. When I get in the right theater I take notice that there are only four boys in here. Hopefully they won't look up but I don't think they will anyways. The movie will start in ten minutes I believe, that is if I read the time right. I look down again at the four boys and listen to what their saying…

"I'm going to get some popcorn and corndogs does anyone else want some? Or maybe some candy or drinks?" Three of the boys are sitting except for the shorter boy who was just talking. He looks like he is Latino and he probably is. He sounds very excited, he reminds me of Mikey with all that energy radiating off of him.

"I'll come with you, buddy," the guy stands up and walks over to the short Latino and then says to another boy, "What would you like, Logan?" This guy is probably the tallest out of all of them. He has dark brown hair and hazel eyes from what I can see from up here. For some reason he reminds me of Raph, maybe it's because he looks really strong.

The guy that was asked the question is raven haired and is a little taller than the Latino. He looks like he might be really smart but maybe that's because of his appearance. He reminds me of Donny. That's probably because when I look at the guy called Logan, I see my second youngest brother. The boy replies, "A coke and Reese's, please."

The Latino asks the next guy, "And you Kendall?"

"Mountain Dew and popcorn." This guy was different from the other three. He actually looks like the leader of this little group. He has blond hair and green eyes. He is probably an inch shorter than the dark brown haired guy. When I look at him, he reminds me of me.

I may not know these guys but I feel like I can tell what they are like.

"Okay, we'll be right back." The dark brown haired boy says as he and the Latino leave to do their task.

Five minutes later they return with their arms full of food and drinks. They pass out each other's food and drinks, and then get comfy in their seats before the movie starts. Just then the lights began to dim.

About two hours later the movie ends, it was a really good movie. It was full of action and I love that. I look and see that it's about 2:00 a.m. on my watch. I have training at 5 o'clock so I'll get about two to three hours of sleep. But first I want to make sure these guys get home safe.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter:D**

**I'm doing this for all my stories: 3 to 5 reviews and I will continue this story :D I really do enjoy reviews though so please review:)**

**Alyssa Out Bye!:D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everybody! Sorry for the long wait! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**It's almost Halloween!**

**Is anyone going trick or treating? I'm not. I'm just going to but tons of candy from Wal-Mart and watch movies that are scary and watch Big Time Rush and Ninja Turtles!**

**Anyways…let's continue where we left off, shall we…**

**Chapter 3**

(Leo's POV)

I watched as the four boys were cheering at the end of the movie. I smiled to myself.

The lights to the theater flickered on. I had to blink a few times so I could get adjusted to the light. Then I turned back my attention to the boys.

The Latino bent down and picked something black off of the floor. 'Was that a helmet?' I thought to myself. The Latino puts it on his head so it must be.

They picked up they're empty popcorn buckets, candy wrappers and empty cups and threw them away. Then they talked as they were walking towards the exit.

I waited until the door shut and jumped down from the rafters in a crouched position. But as soon as I started to stand up, the door started opening.

I dove behind some seats hoping that whoever it was didn't see me. I peaked over one of the chairs to see who it was. It was the tall dark headed boy who was in here earlier.

"Here's my lucky comb!" He said relieved. "Must have fallen from my pocket." He puts the comb in his pocket and turns to leave but something must have caught his eye because he says, "What's that?"

He is walking towards where I was earlier.

I looked to where I was standing before and immediately got nervous. One of my shuriken was where I was minutes ago. I had dropped it when I hid behind the seats.

He gets closer and I move my body as close to the seats as I can without making a noise to alert him of my presence. He picks up my shuriken and examines it. I am starting to worry that he is going to cut himself by the way he messes with it in his hands like kids would do to a toy.

"I have got to show this to the guys!" He says excitedly to himself out loud. He runs out the door.

"Great." I mutter to myself.

I manage to get out of the theater quickly without being noticed and see that the guys haven't even left yet but are staring at the shuriken that the tall boy gave to the raven haired boy. The raven haired boy moves the small weapon very carefully while examining it.

They start to walk and are talking so I listen to their conversation while hoping roof tops.

"What is it, Logan?" The Latino boy asks mesmerized at how cool it looks.

"It's a shuriken, I believe." The raven haired boy replies.

"What does it do?" The blond boy asks with a look of curiosity on his face.

"It's used by ninjas as a weapon. It's a second weapon to a ninja in case they are in a tough position while fighting. They are sometimes called Throwing Stars and they are also used to distract an enemy. But if more than one is thrown at you then it could be fatal." He explains.

I am pretty impressed at his knowledge of ninja's and their weapons.

"Well at least I have my helmet to protect me!" The Latino says happily as he taps his helmet twice.

"That doesn't protect the rest of your body, Los." The raven haired boy says logically.

"But it helps." The Latino says pouting.

"Okay, Los." The raven haired boy gives in.

"Anyways, where did you get it, James?" The raven haired boy asks.

"From the movie theater. I saw it on the floor and brought it to show you guys." The tall boy replies.

"That's odd. Why would it be in the movie theater?" The raven haired boy asks to himself out loud.

"Yeah," The blond boy says. "Hey Logan, what's that?" He says pointing to the shuriken.

"It looks like an engraving and it's in Japanese." He responds. "Hold on, I'll take a picture of it and see what it says on the internet."He takes a picture of it on his phone, searches for an answer and gets the answer. The other boys crowd around him and listen to what he says.

"From what I can gather, it says 'Blue Ninja', I wonder what that's supposed to mean?" The raven haired boy pondered.

"I don't know but it sounds awesome!" The Latino says and then hi fives the tall boy.

I chuckle at them two, but if they knew the real me then they would be horrified.

"Well let's hurry up and get to the hotel, I'm tired." The tall one whines tiredly.

Suddenly, a hand comes out of the shadows from the ally they were walking bye and grabs the blond boy and drags him into the darkness. The raven haired boy and the tall boy are then grabbed too and forced into the shadows. But the hand that grabbed the Latino had a purple dragon tattoo on it.

The people who got them were….

"Hun and the Purple Dragons." I sneered.

(Kendall's POV)

"Well let's hurry up and get back to the hotel, I'm tired." James whines tiredly.

Before I could respond to James, something grabbed my arm and jerked me into the ally we were walking by. It had a tight grip on my arm and practically dragged me as they ran. The next thing I know, I'm shoved to the ground. Seconds later James, Logan, and Carlos are shoved on top of me. I heard Logan and James groan while Carlos whimpered in pain from how hard they fell on the ground and on me.

"Well, look at what we got here, a couple of teenage boys. I hate teenage boys, especially those turtle freaks." A man built like a boulder steps in front of us. He has blond hair in a pony tail, a black suit on, and a huge purple dragon tattoo that wraps around his whole arm. This guy was freaky looking and so were the guys that were surrounding us. They all had purple dragon tattoo's on too.

"Who are you and what are you talking about?" I asked fearlessly as me and the guys untangled ourselves and stood up from the dirty ground. I still can't believe we're in this mess and I really don't want him to know I'm scared so I had to be brave for the guys.

"These are the Purple Dragons and you can call me Hun as you beg for your lives when I beat you to a bloody pulp." He said with venom laced in his words and a huge smirk on his face.

"Why are you doing this?" James asked angrily.

"Why do you think we're doing this pretty boy? To get your money and destroy anyone that gets in our way." He says while crossing his massive arms.

"Logan, throw the throwing star." I whispered to him.

He throws the throwing star but it just gave the giant man a small scratch. Hun growled and picked Carlos up off the ground. James, Logan and I went to lunge at the guy but we were stopped when the gang members held us back and shoved us on the cold ground again.

Now, they have pissed me off! Nobody hurts our little brother!

"Let go of him!"I shouted.

"Yeah, you big prick!" Logan yelled.

"You do anything to him, and I will kill you!" James growled out.

He ignored us and asked Carlos, "What's the helmet for? To protect your tiny brain?"

"No, now let me go!" He started squirming in Hun's grasp and I could tell that he was getting really tired and scared. So we had to try and figure out something fast.

As Carlos was squirming though, he was able to kick Hun in the stomach but that didn't help either. That just made our situation worse.

Hun lifted Carlos in the air more and punched him hard in his mid section between his chest and stomach. Carlos let out a blood curdling scream. I knew it really had to hurt but I couldn't help him as much as I tried to get to him. All I could do was watch in horror at his agony.

"NO, CARLOS!" The guys and I shouted.

Hun hit him again and again but when he went to hit him the fourth time, someone stopped him.

The figure punched Hun in the face, sending him stumbling to hold his balance. Then the mysterious guy tripped him up. Hun lost his grasp on Carlos and released him. The figure then caught Carlos and laid him up against one of the building walls. Right after the figure laid him on the wall, he fell into unconsciousness from the pain.

Then I got a better look at the figure. He was green and was as tall as me, had a blue mask on with a brown belt, and brown knee and elbow pads, and he had a shell. He also had two swords. I couldn't help but stare at him. I guess he was the turtle freak Hun mentioned earlier. But he didn't look like a freak to me, he actually looked astonishing.

The guys that were holding us a few minutes ago were now heading towards the turtle creature. The creature then raised his arms to his back and grabbed the two swords from their sheathes.

We stood up and looked at the scene before us.

"What is that?" James asked with a scared expression on his face. He looked at me hoping I would have an answer but I didn't.

"I don't know?" I said truthfully, though I thought it looked like a turtle.

"It looks like a turtle."Logan said shocked.

The creature/turtle started fighting the gang members left and right. He punched one in the face, hit two in the stomach and gave a lot of them bruises and leaving some unconscious. But one of the guys had a knife and the turtle/creature didn't see it until it was too late. The knife was plunged into his side.

The turtle grunted in pain then put his hands together and forced his elbow backwards and hit the guy in the gut. The guy dropped to the ground and held his stomach from the hard hit he just received.

"We got to help him and get Carlos out of here." Logan shouted to me and James.

James and I nodded.

"James and I will help the turtle, you go protect Carlos!" I said to Logan.

He nodded.

As James and I ran to help the turtle we noticed that the huge guy was getting up and coming our way.

"James, go grab that throwing star." I commanded to James. He immediately ran to grab our throwing star we had earlier. It was the only weapon we had so we had to defend ourselves somehow.

The guy was now towering over me with an evil smirk. He grabbed the collar of my shirt and began to lift me just like he did Carlos. But instead of punching me he threw me towards the turtle.

I slammed into him and we toppled to the ground.

I grabbed my head; boy was I going to have a huge head ache after this. That is if we make it out of here alive.

"Are you okay?" He asked me as I got off of him. I held my hand out to him to help him up. He graciously took it and smiled.

"Yes, just a couple of bruises and a head ache." I replied back. Maybe I hit my head to hard and thought he just asked me a question? But right now anything is possible since he is actually here. The turtle nodded and then jumped back into the fight.

He hit a few more guys that came towards us. After those guys fell to the ground unconscious, James ran away from a few guys chasing him and ran to us as we stood with our backs to the walls.

We are surrounded.

James looked at me with fear in his eyes and asked, "What are we going to do? I'm not ready to die yet! Plus, I don't want to lose my good looks!"

But before I could respond to James, the turtle looked to us and started to talk.

"Kendall, you and James need to get out of here with Logan and Carlos." The turtle said to us. He got in front of us with a defensive position towards the people surrounding us. I was shocked that he knew our names and so was James. But we weren't going to leave him here alone when he is hurt.

"No, we're not leaving you here to get killed. You're already hurt enough." I stated. I walked to his left and mimicked the same position he was in. I looked in his eyes and gave him this look of 'you don't have a choice, I'm staying to help whether you like it or not.'

He nodded knowing I wasn't one to argue with especially not right now.

James then got on his right and mimicked him too. He smirked at the turtle.

The turtle then smirked too.

"Here, take these and distract the purple dragons and protect your friends, I'll fight Hun and then join you." He handed James and I each one of his swords. We looked down at it in awe.

"But we don't know how to fight with swords and I don't want to kill anybody!" James shouted panicky to the turtle that was now running towards Hun.

"Just hit them with the grip, where you're holding it, and trip them up. Leave the rest to me when I finish." He stated.

James and I looked at each other and nodded.

"Let's do this!" I said.

We let out our battle cries and started fighting.

(Logan's POV)

I ran to Carlos, who was unconscious, and started looking him over to see what the extent of his injuries was. I felt for a pulse and thankfully found a steady yet slow pulse. Then I pulled up his shirt very carefully and saw a massive bruise that covered his chest and stomach area. I winced at how painful it looked. I felt Carlos move a little and realized that he was waking up.

"Ugh…what happened?" He said sluggishly. He lifted his hand to his stomach and slumped back in my arms and began to whimper.

"It's okay Carlos, just take it easy and I'll protect you." I say, trying to comfort him as best I could but having trouble since he kept moving and making it worse, "Carlos, you need to stop moving. You're only making your bruise worse."

He stopped moving to my relief and instead just closed his eyes. The reason he probably closed his eyes is because he might be trying to block out the pain.

Our heads both snapped up when we heard Kendall and James let out battle cries. Carlos winced again but looked towards where James and Kendall are. I looked their way as well.

What we saw was both Kendall and James had Katana and were fighting with the gang members. They were actually doing pretty well under these circumstances. They kind of reminded me of warriors from video games we've played before.

I looked to the right and saw the turtle fighting the big guy with his bare hands. 'I can't believe he is fighting with an injury like that,' I thought as I looked at his side, that still had the knife in it and was pouring blood. I'll have to try and treat that when they get done.

"Wow," Carlos said mesmerized by the fights taking place, "hey, is that a turtle?" He questioned.

"Yeah." I answered.

"He's really awesome looking." He said excitedly and winced a little at the movement he made.

We watched as the turtle round house kicked the massive guy into one of the building walls and then punched him across the face. Hun then went unconscious, ending their fight. Then the turtle ran to where James and Kendall were and started to help them.

One last punch from Kendall to one of the guys ended the fight, leaving all of the other guys unconscious.

The turtle fell to his knees and started breathing hard.

"Carlos, stay here, I'm going to go help the turtle. I'll be right back." I commanded.

"Okay." He answered back and looked at the turtle worriedly. It's just like Carlos to worry about someone else who is hurt when he is hurt as well. But that is just how Carlos is.

I ran to the turtle that was being huddled by Kendall and James.

"Back up, guys. I'll help him." I commanded. They did as I told them but I noticed that James limped back and Kendall grabbed his left side and backed up. I decided that I will treat them later because the turtle's injury is worse.

I got on my knees beside him and put my hand on his shoulder to let him know that I was here.

"Ugh…Mr. Turtle …can I look at your injury?"I asked wondering if he would understand what I was saying.

He chuckled painfully and I gave him a puzzled look. He then says, "Leonardo."

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"You can…call…me Leonardo…or Leo." He said. I could tell he was having trouble talking and breathing a little bit, this wasn't good.

"Okay…Leo, can I look at your side?"I asked gently so that he wouldn't get mad and get the knife stuck even deeper than it already is.

"Yeah… go ahead." He said still out of breath. He probably had an adrenaline rush and is just now starting to feel the pain.

I jump up and go to his other side and see that it is still oozing blood. 'I need to stop the blood,' I think to myself.

"Leo, do you think you can lay on your side that doesn't have the knife in it? I really need to get the knife out and stop the bleeding." I tell him.

He nods and lies on his non hurt side.

"Okay, Kendall you need to be careful and get on the opposite side of me and hold down the side of his chest and the side of his hip near the knife wound. James you hold down his legs." I commanded to them. They got in their positions without wasting time.

"Okay Leo, are you ready for me to pull the knife out?" I ask.

"Yeah, let's get… it over… with." He says.

I nod at him and the guys.

"3…2…1!" I say and pull the knife out as quickly as I can without damaging anything else.

"UGH!" He groans loudly. He didn't move too much which was good, all I need now is something to wrap up the wound with to stop the bleeding and keep it from getting infected.

"Is he going to be okay?" Carlos shouted from where he was.

"Yep, he should be."I shouted back to him.

"I need to wrap the wound though. Any ideas of what we can use?"I asked Kendall and James.

"Here, I have some medical tape in my belt for me and my brothers when we get hurt. I think there is enough for me and Carlos." Leo says. He's not struggling while talking anymore; it must have been the pain of the knife that affected his talking.

"Thanks. I'm glad you have it with you." I smile at him. He hands me the medical tape and the guys help him sit up. Within a few minutes I had him patched up.

"Now, let's go patch up Carlos."James says.

Kendall and I help Leo up as James limps over to Carlos. Surprisingly, Leo is able to walk without our help, but I'm still keeping my eyes on him. We make our way over to Carlos and James.

"Hi, my name is Carlos. What's your name?" Carlos asks excitedly. He has his arm extended to Leo so they can shake hands.

"Leonardo but you can call me Leo." Leo replies. He bends down and shakes hands with Carlos since Carlos is still on the ground.

I can't help but look at him; he has muscles, two toes on each foot, three fingers on each hand, and a huge shell.

"Leo…that's a cool name." Carlos says.

I walk up to Carlos and start patching him up. When I'm finished I ask, "So, what do we do now?"

Before anyone of us can answer, we hear a couple of moans.

"They're starting to wake up. Follow me. Carlos I'm going to carry you. Also, you guys need to stay quiet, stand behind me, and stay well hidden." He whispers to us. He picks Carlos up bridal style and runs to the shadows at the very dead end of the ally. The guys and I follow him and Carlos.

**(Carlos POV)**

Leo tells me he is going to pick me up and carry me. I don't object and just let him pick me up bridal style and run with me in his arms. I notice that he is very gentle with me because of my injuries so I don't wince that much. And for some reason I feel safe with him.

As we get into the shadows, the guys follow Leo's instructions and get behind him and me.

I'm a little nervous but I keep quiet and listen to the conversation a few feet away from us.

"Boss, the turtle and teenage boys got away." One of the Purple Dragon's says.

Hun growls and throws a nearby trash can at the wall of an old building. "I will get that turtle if it's the last thing I do!" I feel Leo go rigid. I look at him and see him glare at the direction of where the giant man is standing.

"Don't worry boss, we'll get them next time." Another gang member says.

"We better or all of you will die by my hands." Hun said threateningly.

All of the gang members nodded with fearful expressions on their faces. The Purple Dragons started walking out of the ally but Hun looked to where we were. I felt like he was staring right at us and I started to feel very uncomfortable. But Leo whispered to me that it was too dark for him to see us.

Leo was right and Hun just turned around and started to follow the Purple Dragons.

When he was finally gone I exhaled a sigh of relief. Leo and the other guys did the same.

**Chapter 3 is complete!:D**

**3-5 reviews for me to continue please:)**

**I hope you enjoyed it, and if you did then please follow, favorite, and review!**

**Until next time…**

**Alyssa out Bye!:)**


End file.
